Vigilante
by crazymonkyboi412
Summary: Ron left Middleton...after five years he's coming back...Is he ready to face Kim...can he tell her about his life now?But as he's ready to come back new villans have arised.(KimRon)
1. Vigilante

Vigilante

Five years have past…

"Hurry up get the weapons and lets go" said the man "I'm trying u asshole get up and fucking help" a smaller man yelled"Damn it you weak asses get the damn weapons and lets go."

"Don't tell me your leaving already….we haven't played yet" the voice said in a wicked manner

"Who the fuck…" The group of men all looked up staring at the man in black, only one thing were in there mind the Black Guardian

It was Ron Stoppable, A.K.A The Black Guardian, five years had changed him a lot he was now much more serious, but still had a goofy face during the day.

He was a vigilante, he hunted criminals but was called a criminal himself. He wore black shoes and a pair of baggy black jeans, on top he wore a white shirt with a black vest made of silk, and last he had a black trench coat, on his hand were two black gloves. He fought with a silver .45 long colt revolver and another black .45 long colt revolver. He covered his face with only a pair of black sunglasses. His hair was gelled and straightened.

"How the…but….ahhh forget it get rid of him." one of the men shouted. All of the men charged Ron armed with guns and knives.

"Oh how fun were playing a game" Ron said in a whisper. He jumped from his position with his hands in his pockets. He backed kick a guy sending him across the room; he then jumped above another guy drop kicking him. A large man with two katanas charged Ron and sent him a furious barrage of stabs. The katana sliced Ron in the face a bright red liquid started to drip.

"Good I thought you guys were never going to hit me" he said and started to chuckle.

His hand flashed out of his pockets and punched the man with the katanas and quickly ran towards the next man. Needless too say Ron kicked their asses.

"You're a…Demon" the man who seemed to be the leader stuttered as he looked around the room his six henchmen bleeding and bruised. "What are you" the man stammered.

"…" Ron said nothing and pulled out his black .45 colt revolver he grabbed the man by his shirt collar and whacked him on the head with the gun. He then dropped the unconscious body. "Damn assholes hurt me" He looked and saw then sun starting to rise "Damn another fucking all nighter" he said as he yawned.

_In the morning…_

"Zzzz" Ron was in his class snoring

"Hey Ron…Ron….RON!" said the guy next to him.

"Huh...wha…I'd like to Grande size that…" he said as he looked up

"Ya you really need to stay awake in class" said the guy

"Why whets the point" said Ron "you always let me see your notes after"

"Ya but what if I'm not here"

"Well then Alex…I'm screwed…" He said then laughing with his friend

"You'll never change" "so Bueno Nacho? My treat."

"Sure"

"So what's wrong man" his friend stated with his mouth full "dude you haven't been eating or sleeping right"

"I'm okay Alex I've been on patrol longer now"

"Dude when we made the group Black Guard you know we have to be healthy so we are ready for anything"

"Ya, I know"

_Flash Back_

"Alex we need to stop this entire ruckus in the city and you can't do it alone"

"Step off man I know what I'm doing" "I work alone I am _The Kurneko_"

"Dude I know you're the Black Cat and you work alone, but dude look at you, just let me and Jonathan help you"

"We can help we can fight with you"

"Sigh" "you know I hate working with others, but for you two ill make and exception"

"So, do we get names, I want to be the black guardian"

"Fine whatever" Alex said as he doses off

_End_

"Ya I know" he said stuffing his third naco in his mouth"

Jonathan a boy age 15 he wore almost the same outfit as Ron. Except his was black sneakers black baggy jeans, a Black Collar shirt larger then him and wore a black trench coat like Ron, he also wore black sunglasses. His weapons were identical to Ron's. He was know as the Demon, but during the day he was just timid Jonathan Lee. Student and Genius.

"Hey Jon Jon what's up" Yelled the 2 boys stuffing nacos in there mouths.

"Oh hello" he whispered as he put down his tiny book. He wore glasses, he didn't look like a nerd he wore baggy jeans a shirt and a baggy sweater his black hair was curved in front like a wave. Next to him was his girlfriend Catherine, she wore jeans, and a shirt with a star on it her long black hair draped over her shoulders, Ron and Alex called her Cat.

"Hi guys" Cat said still holding on to Jonathans arm.

"So what are you guys up too today" Jonathan said finally finishing the book and putting it in his pocket.

"Ehh…not much… guys want to go to the park" Alex said as he and Ron finished off 15 nacos.

"Sure" Cat and Jonathan said still attached to each other.

"Nah…I think I'll YAWN go home" Ron said

"Dude we know your faking" Alex said in a cynical manner.

"Ron, are you okay?" the couple asked

"Ya, I'm…"suddenly stopping.

_Flash Back_

"Ron, I'm sorry but you're just not qualified for this job"

"I understand Dr D"

Ron left the Global Justice building with a frown on his face. He walked towards Bueno Nacho hoping lunch would cheer him up. As he walked down the street he saw Kim and Eric kissing inside the restraint. He was filled with hate and sorrow. He couldn't take it, He was a failure he had no job and his best friend and also the only girl he loved was with someone and pushing him aside.

His mind and emotions were tearing him apart piece by piece. Suddenly he made his mind I'm leaving Middleton

It was 6:00 PM he was at the airport. Felix and Wade were meeting him there.

"Ron you sure you want to do this" the small 10 year old boy said

"Ya" Ron said quietly "there's nothing here for me"

"Hey man me and Wade will be here and your family and the Possibles." Felix stated

Smiling and saying "Your right but I need to find myself" "I promise ill be back in 5 years at least" he said and started walking "Oh and you guys…."

"Ya man" the two boys said

"Please don't tell Kim or anyone else"

"We Promise" they said in unison"

_End_

Alex, Jonathan, Catherine, and Rufus got four cups of water and quickly poured the water on Ron.

Splashed

"DUDE, what the fuck" Ron yelled

"Hey we had to wake you up some how" Alex said in a smart ass tone.

Jonathan looking up from another book he had pulled out and whispered "it was another flashback wasn't it"

"…Ya…" Ron said quietly suddenly with more volume "Hey you guys how you would like to go on a Road Trip"

"Where too?" the three friends asked

"Middleton"

"Sure" yelled Alex

"Ok" the couple said still in each others grasp

"Then it's settled, Middleton here we come!"

"Road Trip" Rufus squeaked.

(Hey plz review story new at this first time first fic)


	2. Road Trip

Road Trip

"Bleagh…" Alex and Ron were next to the car vomiting over the ground.

"Sigh, I told you guys not to over eat" Jonathan looked at them with a bored look on his face, Catherine was closing her eyes quietly saying "ewwwwwwwww"

"Maybe, Jonathan was right we really shouldn't have eaten 20 nacos for breakfast" Ron said while his face turned pale.

_After an hour of puking…._

"Damn it, we are never going to get to Middleton" Alex said with an angry look on his face.

"If you weren't puking for an hour we would have gotten father" Jonathan stated, still reading his book

"Oh ya, Hey Mr. Smart ass one more comment I'll shove that book in your ass"

Ron was in the passenger seat in the front next to Alex, Jonathan, Catherine, and Rufus rested in the back. Ron looked back Catherine was sleeping on Jonathans shoulder and he could see that Rufus was desperately trying to escape her grip. Alex was still yelling while Jonathan was trying to get him to shut up.

"Hey, man you ok, you haven't said a word since this morning" Alex said still cussing under his breath

"Ya, um…my stomach was hurting" Ron said with a sheepish grin on his face

"Whatever"

Six more hours past and things haven't changed much, Alex and Jonathan were still quarreling but now about what to listen over the radio. Catherine was still resting her head on Jonathan's shoulders and Rufus who was trying to escape gave up and fell asleep in her hands. Ron just looked out the window and watched the passing cars.

_Flash Back_

"HEY KP!"

"What Ron?"

"Um…you know…if your not…..busy there's a……really large army of ninja monkey here" Ron whimpered out while sweating enough sweat to fill a lake.

"Ron, Ron….RON!"

"Huh?"

"You can open your eyes now the monkeys are gone"

"ALRIGHT KP, BOOYAH ANOTHER POINT FOR TEAM POSSIBLE"

"Woohoo" his little naked buddy yelled

_End_

"DUDE WAKE UP" Alex bellowed

"What? What happened are we there!" Ron sat up groggily

"No, but if you don't stop drooling your going to drown us in your saliva"

Ron looked at the diver with a very annoyed look and then at his young buddy in the back "Hey, Jon Jon, we there yet?"

"Nah, we'll be there in 3 hours or so"

"Man, am I hungry" Ron said with his hand over his belly

"Stop complaining, you're not the who has to stay awake and drive"

"Um…Alex…" Jonathan and Ron both stammered

"What!" the angry driver said looking at them

"FUCKING KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" they both suddenly yell

"OH SHIT" the moronic driver turned his head forward

A truck was coming towards them. Alex swerved the car making everyone crash inside. The three guys were sweating and looked at the sign they crashed into in bold letters the sign said **Welcome to Middleton. **The three of them just sat there they were all in an awkward position it seemed Ron flipped so his head was where his ass should be and Jonathan's face seemed to end up real close to Catherine's breast. Catherine opened her eyes sleepily, but suddenly her eyes shot open as she saw her boyfriend's face next to her breast.

"WHACK"

"Owwwww, what was that for!"

"WHY THE HELL WAS YOUR HEAD NEXT TO MY BREASTS!"

"Ask our driver he almost got us killed"

"Hey Ron" Alex said while his face was buried in the steering wheel

"What"

"Are we there?"

"Yup…"

After spending a few minutes getting out of the awkward position they finally drove towards there hotel…

"I'm sorry sir, but you don't seem to have any reservations"

"WHAT THE FUCK, I FUCKING TOLD YOU WE RESERVED TWO ROOMS TWO DAYS AGO"

"Security" the manager said as he pushed a button

"Uh Oh"

"RON HOW CAN YOU FROGET TO BOOK OUR RESERVATIONS"

"Uh…oops"

"Sigh, now where we going to stay" Jonathan said putting his book away

_Flash Back_

"Wassup Mr. and Mrs. P"

"Hello Ronald" Mr. Possible said still reading his newspaper

"Will you be joining us for breakfast" Mrs. Possible said

"Sure!"

"You sure I won't be any trouble" Ron said his mouth was stuffed with pancakes

"Of course not, Your like family too us"

"Ronald, if you ever need help we are always here for you"

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. P" Ron said as he finished off the giant stack of pancakes

_End_

The three friends just stood there staring at Ron who was spacing out

"Hey, Ron! Wake up man"

"Oh sorry, but I think I might have found us a place to stay"

"That's great, because if we don't find a place and end up in the park, you won't see tomorrow" His friend said while cracking his knuckles.

"Heh Heh, I promise we won't sleep in the park"

The four friends and Rufus drove towards a house that was all too familiar to Ron and Rufus

They all grabbed there stuff and Catherine ran towards the door and rang the doorbell several times while saying "I win, I win"

"Um…Catherine we weren't… racing"

"I still win!" still dancing around

"I can't believe you love this nut" Alex said

Jonathan punched on the arm. As they saw a figure coming towards the door Cat ran to Jonathan and held him close again.

"I'm coming, hmm is that you Jim? Is that you Tim?" "Who are you I don't usually expect visitors at this time of night"

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Possible." Ron said with a sheepish grin on his face

"Ron...ald...but how?...where did you go?...we looked for you for months" the parents just stood there with there mouths open in shock

"Missing for….Months?" the three friends said and looked at Ron for an explanation.

Ron just looked at the five people staring at him and him and Rufus both starting to sweat just gulped and whimpered out "um…ya about that…uh…Seeya!" He ran for the car but he was but off by Jonathan and Catherine. He turned and saw Alex in front of him. Alex suddenly said "your not going anywhere" Ron just stared at him at then suddenly ran the other way "SUCKERS" he yelled, but as he looked back he saw Alex diving at him "OH SHIT" Alex had landed straight on him.

"whose the sucker now, oh ya" Alex said his foot on Ron's back and started to dance

"so start spilling…or I'm going to start doing jumping jacks…" Alex said with a grin on his face

"Pfft, Ya I'm afraid of jumping jacks"

"On your back while wearing cleats" Alex finished

"Oh ok where shall start"


	3. Talking

Talking

"Well…um….how shall I say this" Ron laid there saying while Alex sat on his back.

"Dude, if you don't start talking YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE TOMMOROW" Alex shouted

"Hey I have to collect my thoughts" Ron replied

"FOR AN HOUR! HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT MANY THOUGHTS YOU SLEEP THROUGH MOST OF YOUR LIFE" Alex shouted even louder then before.

"Ok, can I talk you three in the car?" Ron said

"Sure" the three friends said in unison

"Um…Mr. and Mrs. P can I talk to you guys after?"

"Of course Ronald" the two aged doctors replied

Later in the car…..

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you will be the corniest thing you ever heard" Ron said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Whatever just start talking" Alex said

"Ok, then" "You see it started like this well high school was behind me and I was done with college so I looked to go get a job at GJ or Global Justice, as you can see I didn't make it, and to make things worst my best friend and only girl I love is pushing me aside, so I was left there jobless and friendless so I decided my life here in Middleton was pathetic so I told wade and Felix two of my friends that I would leave here and go somewhere else for a fresh start so then I ended up in New York and started Education again, but then a few days ago I just remembered that I said I promised to come back in five years" Ron suddenly stopped and gasped for air then after three minutes of regaining his breath he said "Ok, done" he looked at his friends expressions.

"That was so sad, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he watched as Catherine was tearing and sniffling

He then turned his face to Jonathan, the boy just stared at Ron then to his book he then quietly said "…Wow that was the corniest story I ever heard"

He then turned to Alex, but as he saw his friend snoring he whacked his across the head "DAMN IT WAKE UP"

"What, oh you're done…only one comment…." Ron thought his friend would comfort him

Alex kicked up his feet and said "Man your pathetic"

Ron suddenly fell and whimpered "only him"

"Ya ya boo hoo, how touching can we get into the house I've sat in this car for over twenty-four hours and I'm about to KILL SOMEONE!" Alex yelled

After a few minutes of fighting in the car….

"Ok, so Ronald now explain this to us"

"well you see, I didn't get into global justice so I didn't have a job so I was bummed and Kim was ignoring me or pushing me aside more so I was really really really really bummed, so I left Middleton and went to new York to find a job" "yup that's pretty much it"

He looked at the two doctors who just stared at him…After twenty minutes of explaining the details to the aged couple….

"So, I forgot to book our rooms at the hotel and I was hoping you had some extra room" Ron said with a sheepish grin slapped on his face.

"Of course Ron, but we only have one extra room"

"Its ok Jonny and Cat will take it and, me and Alex will sleep on the couch"

Alex just smirked and elbowed Jonathan "so going to get some action huh?"

Jonathan and Catherine both immediately blushed while Alex and Ron laughed as hard as they could until they were on the floor rolling.

Suddenly two missiles came shooting down from the second floor the aged couple avoided them while Jonathan and Catherine moved away.

"Is this Jim and Tim's missiles" Ron said still avoiding the missiles

"Yup, but we should warn you…."

"ok guys don't worry they wont explo….de…." he turned his head around to see Alex turned black, his hair on fire and his face and body charred and smoking.

"YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS, TWO, ONE, YOU BASTARD GET OVER HERE"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ron yelled running as fast as he could

"….they work for the military now the missiles work" the doctors said while doing what they did before

After an hour of chasing and fighting…

"So your back Ron" The twins said in unison

"I see you finally built weapons that work" Ron said

"Ya, you should have seen what happen when we put a mine in Kim's Closet" Jim replied

"…more like twenty mines" the second twin said while holding in his laughter

After another twenty minutes of memories….

"So now what, Bueno Nacho?" Ron said while the four friends stood there in the living room

"Dude I have driven for more the twenty hours straight I'm taking a nap" Alex said while jumping on the sofa

"Jonathan, I'm sleepy I want to take a nap" Catherine said while rubbing her eyes

"Ok, you go sleep and ill go get something to eat with Ron" Jonathan replied, but as he tried to leave he was pulled back Catherine had held on to his arm as she fell asleep

"Dude, I'm stuck"

"How are you stuck?" his blond friend said and turned his head "Oh, well I guess we could hang here for a while"

"Whatever" his young friend said while opening his book

Seeing no more room on the couch with one half Alex was on and another with Catherine on and Jonathan taking the rest of the space he just sat on the floor and turned on the TV. The GRW was on…

_Flash Back_

"Hey KIM come on the GRW is on lets watch"

"Ron do you really think I would watch big sweaty guys yell at each other"

"They are professional wrestlers"

"Still I don't want to watch…."

"Please"

"Oh fine, but you owe me"

"BOOYAH"

_End_

"Oh, Ron are you still here"

"Ya Dr P, I'm in the living room"

"Will you be attending tomorrow's reunion?"

"Reunion?"

"Yes, Middleton high school reunion"

"Um….sure!"


	4. Reunion

Reunion

Alex and Ron were both lying on the couch sleeping snoring and had no idea that they were about to have the worst wake up in there life……

"WAKE UP" Catherine shouted as Jonathan poured a bucket of cold water on both of them

"WHAT THE FUCK! AHHHHH FUCKING COLD!" Alex was obviously pissed

"Morning you two, wake up time for lunch" Jonathan said

"Don't you mean breakfast?" Ron asked sitting up

"No, you two were sleeping so I and Catherine ate breakfast without you then we went for a walk and then we waited another 2 hours"

"Yup yup you have been asleep for a long time, its 1:00 in the afternoon" Catherine stated

"Well leave me here for another few hours" Alex said groggily turning back towards the couch

"No, if you don't wake up now we will never get you up" Jonathan said pulling Alex by his shirt collar "Common go shower and let's go to Beuno Nacho for lunch"

"Fine"

After another hour spent trying to shower and get dressed the four friends finally reach Beuno Nacho…

"So you guys want to go to my high school reunion" Ron said stuffing his fifth naco in his mouth

"Sure, we got nothing getter to do" Alex said also stuffing his fifth naco in his mouth

"Why not" Jonathan said

"PARTY" Catherine and Rufus yelled

As they continued to keep eating, Ron felt a tap on his shoulder…

"Hmmm?" Ron said his mouth covered with cheese

"So, you're finally back"

"MONIQUE" Ron shouted causing cheese to fly off his mouth

"Whoa don't start spraying cheese all over me" "so how you been? Why the hell did you leave? Who are your friends? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Whoa Monique one question at a time" Ron said with a sheepish grin

"Man she talks more then my mom" Alex mumbled quietly

"Boy, you got something say to me" Monique said in a angry voice

"Ya….your a loud mouth and stop talking"

"Oh now you going to get it" Monique slapped Alex right across his face.

"HAHAHA" Jonathan started laughing at Alex

Alex started to get angry his face starting to match the color of the red handprint on his face "DAMN IT WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYTHING IN THIS FUCKING TOWN HURT ME! FIRST THE MISSLES NOW THIS! RON IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS"

"What did I do?"

"What you did is leave us without saying goodbye and making us all wonder why you left" Monique said in a sad voice

"Um…do I have to explain?" Ron said starting to sweat and seemed to be in a position ready to run

"You Better" Monique said grabbing Ron by the arm

Currently at GL (Global Justice Headquarters)…..

Kim and Eric are still dating, now they both work for global justice both are field agents that stop criminals….

"Hey Kim" Eric was shouting running towards Kim

"Ya Eric" She had just got back from another mission

"WE just got our invitations to our high school reunion"

"Great, you want to go?"

"Ya, don't you want to she all of our old friends?"

"Ya, ill go ask Dr Director for a few weeks off"

After a short walk into her superior's office…

"Um…Dr. Director can Eric and I have a few weeks off to visit my hometown and family?"

"Sure, why not? You have been working two days straight"

"Thank you"

"Remember if needed you will be contact by your communicator"

"Ok"

Back to Beuno Nacho…

"So, that's why I left" Ron said now catching his breath

"Ok, so you going to the reunion?" Monique asked

"Um…ya we are all going"

"Ok ill see you guys there" Monique said with a wink

Back to Kim…..

The couple for six years straight were on a plane heading towards Middleton; Kim was laying her head on Eric's shoulder asleep. Eric was lost in his thoughts….

"Maybe I should ask her after the reunion or maybe now, No, I will ask her at the reunion yup that's what ill do" Eric thinking

After landing and driving to the possible home…..

"Mom! Dad! Tweebs! I'm home!" Kim yelled into the house

"Oh Kim what a surprise we didn't expect you home"

"Well I'm here with Eric for our high school reunion"

"Well we always have room for our little Kimmie cub"

"Thanks Mom and dad"

Looking around at the bags and few pieces of clothing on the floor….

"Do you have guests?"

"Oh, um…ya"

"Anyone I know?"

"Well you'll see them later" the aged parents said with a small grin on there face

Later that night…outside the gym…..

Ron was wearing a red shirt with black cargo pants and a black jacket. Alex wore a gray shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Jonathan was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and a black sweater. Catherine wore a jean skirt, a black shirt and a small jacket.

"Um sire I need to know your name so I can give you your name tag"

"Um...sure Ron Stoppable"

"Ok here we go and what about you three?"

The four of them just walked in leaving the guy standing there….

The gym was filled with a lot of familiar faces, but Ron saw one face he never thought he had to see again….

"Well if it isn't the Loser and what's this his new loser squad"

"It's no one but Bonnie Rockwaller"

"Oh so the loser remembers me"

"Man what a bitch" Jonathan said still reading his book

"Hello? I'm right here I can hear you"

"Good then you can hear me say it again you're a bitch"

"Hmmph, Brick this boy is insulting me show him whose boss"

"Uh Jon Jon you know Brick is three times bigger then you" Ron whimpered

"Don't worry he can take care of him self" Alex said with a grin on his face looking towards the small boy

"Hey you the punk insulting my woman" Brick now bigger and somewhat smarter (I think…)

"Ya here ill personally say it in your face, she's a bitch"

"Why you little…."

"Catherine let go of my arm for a minute"

Most of the old students gathered around Brick and Jonathan, He could hear the former students whispering to each other "That kids going to get creamed" "well it serves him right for insulting Bricks girl"

Ron looked at all the people surrounding them including Josh, Monique, Felix, Tara, Zita, Kim, and Eric. Some of the people he hated and some who he loved and cared for.

"So are you going to start or are you going to back out?" Jonathan said

"Your going to regret saying that" Brick grunted as he ran towards Jonathan

Brick punched Jonathan and the boy flew back a few feet into the crowd…

"Jonathan!" Catherine yelled as she dropped Rufus and ran too him

"Hey, your cute why are you hanging with this loser?" Brick said as he grabbed Catherine's hand

"AHHH" she screamed

"Dude we have to help!" Ron said but Alex held him back and just said "No we don't"

The crowd suddenly all gasped as they saw the small boy back up…

"Don't you touch her" Jonathan said in a wicked manner

"Why would I listen to you, one more punch and you'll die, so why don't you step off and leave this little cutie to me" Brick said chuckling a little

He then saw Jonathan right in front of him. He saw into his eyes red as the color of blood the eyes of a demon inside...that was the last thing he will see. Jonathan grabbed Bricks hand making him let go and then he punched brick in the face several times before letting go.

"Ok buddy boy time to stop, if we let you continue your going to kill the monkey over there"

"LET ME AT HIM I'LL KILL HIM, HE HAD NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT CATHERINE THAT WAY!" he said his eyes on fire

Ron was just staring at bricks body, bricks face was bruised and bleeding….

"Jonathan stop" Ron heard Catherine yell she hugged him holding him down at the same time calming him down, but as he calmed down Ron saw Brick charging towards Jonathan at full speed with his fist in the air ready to strike. Alex suddenly appeared in front of Jonathan and grabbed bricks hand which was the size of half of Alex's body.

"Now now, I think there's been enough action going on tonight, why don't you take a few minutes to the wall and think about what you just did" Alex twisted Bricks arm then throwing him back. Alex who wasn't thinking accidentally hurled brick towards Zita, Tara, and Kim.

"Look out" Ron shouted running towards the three girls who seemed to be frozen in shock he grabbed and carried all three out of the way with amazing speed. Brick had hit the wall so hard that there was a hole now in the wall.

"You girls ok?" Ron asked

"Ya they all said in unison"

"Hey who are you guys" Josh said finally after watching the fight for a few minutes "You weren't in our school"

"Um…yes we were" Alex said sweating

"BULL SHIT this pipsqueak is still in high school"

"I'm smarter then you, you dumbass"

"Why you!" Josh was now angry and ready to start punching Jonathan but as his arm swung down he was suddenly stopped.

"STOPPABLE STOP INTEFEERING" Josh yelled

"I'm sorry, but Jonathan, Alex, Catherine, and I are buddies and I have to help." "It seems Jonathan is tired of fighting so I will take his place"

"You fight" The whole gym bursted into laughter "you can't even hurt a fly!" everyone in the gym laughed except Alex, Jonathan, Catherine, Ron, Kim, and Eric.

"Ok ill humor you go ahead ill fight you" Josh said in a humorous voice

"Who are these guys? How are they this strong and fast?" both Kim and Eric were thinking

_Flash Back_

"Kim and Eric report to my office" Dr Directors voice booming through the communicator

"Sir Reporting for duty!" they said in unison saluting

"Yes yes now sit down"

"What is it sir? A psychotic madman? Conspiracy? Evil army?"

"No, no, and no, there has been a recent group of vigilantes in New York; they had appeared out of no where."

"Are they terrorizing the city?"

"No well not yet at least, they call themselves the _Black Guard _there currently three members"

"So another group of people think they can steal and get away with crimes" Eric said with a sense of boredom in his speech

"If only that were the case, these three are not normal people there movements and attributes surpass even the highest of our GL agents"

"So what should we do?" Kim asked

"For now we will watch them"

_End_

"WAIT What if…" the couple just stared at each other then at Ron and Josh.

"So are you going to fight me or what" josh said getting impatient

Ron just stood there then suddenly……He pulled open his eye lid and stuck out his tongue and went "neener neener neener"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT" Josh ran towards Ron about to strike.


	5. Fighting

Fighting

Josh ran towards Ron trying to punch him. Ron just kept avoiding every punch thrown at him until he was trapped against a wall.

"HA! So the idiot ran out of running room, I'm going to enjoy this" Josh said cracking his knuckles. Josh then striked and punched Ron straight in the face making Ron loses his balance and fall.

"RON!" Kim, Eric, and Monique shouted.

"Ha, you little moron thinking you can take me on" Josh beating on Ron who was still on the floor

Suddenly Josh's hand was stopped by Eric as Kim and Monique helped Ron up.

"Stop it Josh your proving nothing by beating on the weak" Eric said holding Josh's strike

"Ron are you ok?" Kim asked trying to pull him up

"Hey you two stop sitting there and come help Ron, aren't you his friends" Monique yelled at Alex and Jonathan who just sat there watching Ron

As Jonathan put away his book he walked over to Ron with Alex next to him and kicked Ron back down.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kim and Monique yelled

"Amat victoria curam" Jonathan said to them in a cold voice

As Kim, Eric, and Monique tried helping Ron up he shrugged there arms off and stood up looked at Alex and Jonathan then said with a grin on his face "Victory favors those who take pains"

Alex and Jonathan just smirked back at him then both saying in unison "Give him hell"

Kim, Eric, Monique, and Josh just stared at the three of them. Then Josh stared at Ron's bruised face and chuckled "so the idiot still thinks he can win!"

"Ron stop you'll get hurt" Kim yelled

"I don't need babysitting, you still just think I'm weak and defenseless" Ron said coldly

"But…Ron…I…." Kim stammered

Eric shouted "RON SHES JUST TRYING TO HELP"

"Hey GL agents shut the fuck up already" Alex said laying back on two chairs

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" ERIC YELLED

"HEY CAN I JUST START BEATING ON RON AGAIN" josh yelled out

Josh charged Ron again, but this there are different results….

Ron sweeped kick Josh, causing Josh to trip and fall. Josh tried to sweep kick Ron as a counter move but his leg was caught by Ron and then thrown up. As Josh got back up right after he shook his head into focus he saw Ron in front of him. Ron then gave josh an uppercut then two more hook punches in the stomach. Josh flew back and collapsed into a table. Everyone was in shock, Ron the moron, the buffoon, and the shadow of the great Kim possible had just kicked the most popular guy during their years of high school in the matter of seconds.

"Is Ron and his friends the Black Guard?" Eric started to think

After a few minute of silence Ron and his friends walked out of the gym…

"Maybe we should have laid low" Jonathan said quietly

"YOU THINK" Alex yelled in a sarcastic manner

"Whatever" Ron said quietly as they continued to walk

At the park….with Kim and Eric….

"Hey Kim something on your mind?" Eric asked holding her hand

"No...Nothing"

"Um…Kim can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

Eric kneeled down and took out a small black box he opened it revealing a small gold ring with a diamond "Will you marry me?"

Kim just stood there and suddenly said "Yes!"

Eric overjoyed hugged Kim and carried her back to Kim's house…..

The next morning…..

"RON WAKE UP!"

"Huh…wha….mommy I don't want to go to school"

"Uh…I ain't your mama"

"What do you want Monique?" Ron asked still half asleep

"DIDN'T YOU HERE KIM AND ERIC ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Monique yelled

Ron just stood up and stood there for a while, Jonathan looked up from his book and saw the sorrow in Ron's eyes as Ron covered it up with a mask.

"Oh that's great"

"Ya, they invited us to lunch with them" Monique excitedly yelled

"Ok, let me just go get Alex and we will meet you there"

"Um…I think they only mean us two"

"Oh"

"Don't worry Amor est vitae essential, Love is the essence of life" Jonathan said

Ron just grinned and said alright

In the shadows of a dark room……

"5 little heros to play with" a maniacal voice said in a playful manner

"Its time for our appearance" a second voice said in a wicked manner

"Yes, now is the time to rise!" a third voice yelled

(Authors Note: Alex and Jonathan kicked Ron down to make a point, to become stronger you must endure and take in all the pain you receive in other words you fight to become stronger, but when you fight you also know there will be pain. So Alex and Jonathan are the better friends )


End file.
